Superpowered: The 125th Hunger Games
by Ocean's Eclipse
Summary: Children born with strange medical conditions. Some helpful and some harmful. Summary subject to change. SYOT! (4/24 spots taken!) Also reservations are available.
1. Tribute List

1

-cold immunity

-photographic memory (D1 female reserved for Rosemarie Benson.)

2

-Catalina Rose, 19 (complete pain resistance)

-complete fearlessness

3

-sleeplessness

-perfect pitch

4

-Capgras delusion

-water allergy

5

-dissociative identity disorder

-forgetlessness

6

-alien-hand syndrome

-schizophrenia

7

-Zoey Winters, 17 (exploding head syndrome)

-Thomas Oakley, 18 (Wendigo psychosis)

8

-April Silk, 14 (grapheme-color synesthesia and colored hearing)

-dyslexia

9

-polycoria

-amnesia

10

-Segawa syndrome

-primary psychopath

11

-Ehlers-Danlos syndrome

-pica

12

-Kleine-levin syndrome

-all-black eyes


	2. Tribute Form

Name (first and last is fine)

Gender (male or female)

District (1-12) Plz check and make sure a district isn't taken before starting on this form.

Age (12-18)

(IMPORTANT: Actually, I'm thinking of changing this from about 10-30 or 35 simply because of how rare all these conditions are in our world (about 1/100 to 1/1,000,000 actually, I think.)) Maybe more or less, but you CAN stick close to Reaping age if you wish. Maybe at least a few outliers.

Medical condition: Choose one of the two from the district you chose plz. If it isn't already taken. If you don't know what one is I will explain if you wish me to.

Token (optional - I would like it to represent your tribute as much as possible plz.)

Theme song (pick one and tell me the title and who wrote it - top 5 most creative songs or any ones I haven't heard of earn sponsor points of a so-far-undecided amount)

Most Memorable Quote/MMQ (must be able to be used sometime during the story - flashbacks count too - so tell me when they said it and top quotes also get sponsor points earned)

Height and Weight (be real - use one of those calculators - what's it called - outer districts vs. Careers in terms of scrawny vs. healthy and all that)

Appearance (tell me enough to find me an accurate-enough faceclaim) or send me the link to a Faceclaim or something. I WILL HAVE A BLOG OR BLOGS.

Personality (be extremely detailed, creative, unique, etc. I need to know their POV since I'm the writer here.)

Background (Give a brief but detailed overview of their pre-Reaped or pre-Volunteered lives. Try to be original. This is just as important as personality.)

(Name, age, gender, job if they have one, appearance or faceclaim, personality, and background plus more for all people listed above, etc. If I need more from you for the Final 8 Interview POVs, I will tell you so so don't overdo it, just enough for the Reapings and goodbyes. Congrats if u do make it that far, btw.)

Must have at least 2-3 people total, otherwise this is mostly optional.

Family

Friends

Romance (crush, boyfriend or girlfriend, love triangle, or an ex, plz include sexual orientation but otherwise this is optional)

Enemies (from back home or if you like, after you see the list and start to read the Reaping chapters, I think I will make polls or something or ask questions at the end of chapters to find who the readers think are Top Rival Tributes, ok?)

Reaped or volunteered? (pick 1)

Reaction or why? (If they're a Career just say so plz.)

Reaping outfit (be detailed and creative and possibly find me the links to some pictures, idk.)

Reaping Day Events (basically the general idea of what they were doing and who all they saw that day is all)

Goodbyes (I need a list of who came to see them, grouped together by which people came into the room at the same time, and basically how they each reacted to the news.)

Any outside training? (Yes, no, or "unknown". If it's like an ax from 7 or inventions from 3, just say district-related knowledge, but only if this knowledge can be applied to the Games. If they're a Career just say they've had Career Training.)

Career? (A simple yes or no will suffice.)

Social status and income (middle-class, poor, rich, Victor's family, mayor's family, orphanage, gang member or street life, include any jobs of the people listed above for my conveniences and also say if their family's large, small, or average, I guess.)

Favored weapon (You can pick up to 2 or 3.)

Skills (3-6 normal - 5-7 Careers - pick their bests)

Weaknesses (3-6 Careers - 5-7 normal - pick their worsts)

Fears (same as above, but with fears)

Fatal flaw (ONE THING only that could be their downfall. MUST NOT BE INCLUDED ABOVE.)

Specialty (Same as above but what could save them. Only one thing for this too.)

Training score (1-12 - be reasonable and plz explain why)

Brief overview of what they do in training (Training strategies, stations, and who they meet and talk to, etc.)

Private session overview (what score they expected and their strategy of what they did)

Reaction to Score (How far was it from their original guess and how did the other tribute, mentors, escort, Capitolites and their loved ones act about it (general reactions, also other districts' people if u want to say what you think they thought too).)

(Suddenly realizing I forgot to write this on my computer, oh well. It's here now.)

Interview outfit (same as reaping outfit)

Interview angle (smart, cocky, likeable, humble, innocent, mysterious, etc. There were many examples in the book just so u know.)

Bloodbath death or no? (This could depend heavily on their medical condition and what they choose to do and also poll results, ok? I will make polls, too.)

Run or stay to fight? (What do they do and how easily do they make that decision? How fast can they-and even are they able to-find their allies?)

Arena angle (Besides alliances, of course. Be original, creative. This could certainly Make or Break them.)

Preferred death (If they die too early, sorry, they're mostly mine now (especially where life and death situations r concerned), be general as far as arena-wise goes and realistic to your tribute too. Think again medical conditions plz. No arena hints til later but any correct messages guessed will get sponsor points, tada!)

Their opinions (on everything and everyone in their world right now - plz include How They Cope With Their 'Condition' or how it helps or harms them.)

Your opinion (Your 100% honest opinion of the tribute you have just created - TELL ME.)

Why should They win above all the others? What makes THEM special, not just to you. (And now you must CONVINCE me.)

Predicted placement (Tell me now AND AGAIN AFTER THE REAPINGS END on a scale of 1 (Victor) to 24 how u honestly think they'll do plz.) This will be made into an important poll shortly after the Reapings end and I want to see you're change of opinion from now to then.

Guidelines: Plz send by PM until further notice. If I need any guest submissions, I will say so. I will try to notify you within that week if they've been accepted or not, after u send one in. It depends, though.

Nothing is ever 'For Certain'.

A/N: Information to come later:

Mentor list and form.

Escort list. Form, too, but only if I really need to.

Sponsor 'mentors' announcement and then the actual Sponsor System.

Quell Twist and any prologues or before-type chapters will all come a while from now, just so u know. I'm busy.

Bye! Plz send in tributes or at least ask to reserve a spot plz!

I'm new here, first story ever, so I will appreciate whatever I can get. I'm also gonna put out my 100th Games story since I only have 2 tributes (me and a friend) for that one on Booksie. It's the same, minus the medical conditions and with the special age limit of (12-14). Bye for real now!


	3. Prologue: Twist Reveal

_President Satrina Rosalind Snow, 24_

She smiled in front of the mirror. She was wearing a long-sleeved dark emerald dress, white silk leggings, and tall black high heels. She was rather young to be leading an entire country; her sister was 6 years older, but she'd always been the favorite. After her mother died and her father disappeared, she'd usurped her sister's position and given her the job of Master of Ceremonies.  
 _Her_ name was Katrina.  
Satrina let her long brown curls fall down her back. The green dress was only a few shades darker than her eyes.  
 _I dream of a Perfect Panem. Today, we'll be brought one step closer to my goal._  
The cameras were ready. Her assistants Echo and Romine were standing at the doors, holding them open, waiting on her.  
She walked straight out of her mansion and into the streets crowded with media personnel.  
 _Never look back._

All district citizens were required to watch the four-times-a-century annual twist announcement. All Capitol citizens were eagerly awaiting. And all those who lived underground were patient, studying.  
She stepped onstage as the glorious lights flashed, questions asked, all for their darling leader.  
There were 3 other chairs onstage. One for her Head Gamemaker, Bellison Maddix. One for her sister. And one for her husband, Zachariah. In his lap he held the 4-year-old child Quinn.  
She was also a bit young to have become a mother. She wasn't sure which job she loved more.  
A big wooden box sat on the ground near her. Quinn struggled out of the chair and off her dad's lap. The people in the Capitol all " _awww_ "ed.  
She lifted the lid back and handed her mum a folder marked _125._  
Footage of all the previous Quells began to show up on the four big screens set up behind her and around the City Circle.  
To her left, the 25th Hunger Games. The first-ever Quarter Quell. The Victor was Paradox Winters of District 9.  
Behind her, the 50th Hunger Games. The second Quarter Quell. The Victor was Haymitch Abernathy of District 12.  
To her right, the 75th Hunger Games. The third Quarter Quell. The Victor was Finnick Odair from District 4.  
And in front of her, the 100th Hunger Games. The 4th Quell.  
As the cameras continued to roll she starting reading off the list.  
"For the first Quarter Quell, to remind the rebels it was their choice to initiate violence that caused these Games, each district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent them.  
"For the second Quarter Quell, to show that during the rebellion, two rebels died per each Capitol citizen, each district was required to send twice as many tributes.  
"For the third Quarter Quell, to show the rebels that even the strongest among them could not overcome the power of the Capitol, all tributes were reaped from the existing pool of Victors.  
"For the fourth Quarter Quell, to remind the rebels that even their youngest were dying because of their rebellion, all tributes were reaped from ages 12-14."  
"And now," she paused to flash a glorious, convincing smile. "The moment we've all been waiting for."  
She opened the card.  
"To remind the rebels of their differences, those cheats and tricks they tried to use against us, we will be reaping very special children, from a very small, select group. You will know you are a part of this group probably immediately, but for those parents who are unsure, read the labels in your child's medical records. Further information will be forthcoming."  
But in her head, she was thinking along two different lines: _we'll have to be careful with its release_ and _we can_ finally _eradicate those useless irregularities._  
 _Where did they even come from?_


End file.
